Her Guardian
by MintyMisty
Summary: After Elsa Summers Arendelle moves to Burgess, Pennsylvania, questions start to arise in the small town. And when Elsa is saved by the icy powers of a boy who is almost like a "guardian" she is determined at all costs to find out who this mystery boy is. But, Jackson Overland Frost is determined to keep the secret of having the powers of winter safe. (Modern AU)
1. Frozen Rose

It was May 3rd. It happened over two years ago, but it feels like it was just yesterday. My parents were flying to a very important business meeting on their private jet. A storm had hit. The plane never reached its destination.

I had been on my laptop and I just finished up my homework that my private teacher gave me. I was then catching up on all of the posts I missed on Facebook and Tumblr. It was a fairly normal day. Excluding the part where I was told that my parents died in a plane crash.

Now, as I'm walking through our new rose garden, I wonder about what has happened all in the last couple of weeks. My sister, Anna, and I were relocated to a small town in Pennsylvania due to the huge amount of publicity we have been getting in the past year. We now live in the quiet suburban town of Burgess. Our house is quite large, even though I and Anna are the only ones living in it. I love this quaint neighborhood, and our house has the most beautiful garden I have seen in a long time. But, despite how much I love this new town, I miss Arendelle.

Arendelle was my home, my kingdom, and life, how am I possibly supposed to adjust to this new life style? I mean, I speak English fluently and I adjust to new places fairly easily. I was always loved back in Arendelle, but what about America? I just hope people will understand where I come from.

All of a sudden, I'm drawn out of my thoughts when a rose pricked me. I had forgotten for a second that rose bushes were burred. The pain shot through my hand for a second, and I accidently froze the rose. Though I was saddened at the fact that the rose is dead now, I realized how beautiful it actually looked.

My thoughts started to drift again, but this time, I started to think about when I caused a blizzard that covered all of Arendelle, and before I knew it, the whole entire world knew about it. I wonder about what would have happened if the internet didn't exist, but that doesn't really matter. After I figured out how to control my powers and stopped the blizzard, Anna and I were swamped with paparazzi. We were secretly relocated with the help of our security. Of course this little town already knew about me and my powers, but I can't help but wonder even more if anyone will like me. Well, I'll just have to figure out.

I picked the rose, and knocked off all of the thorns. After that, I broke the stem in half and put the rest of the rose in my hair. I created a mirror made of ice, and I must say; I look lovely today. My light blue chiffon looks lovely against my pale skin. And I'm surprised on how similar the color of the chiffon is to my eyes. My white shorts look perfect. Excuse me if I sound vain, but I look stunning.

I turned my head to the sound of the french doors opening up to the backyard, and I saw my sister pop her head in from the house. Her strawberry blond hair is in its usual two braids. She opened her mouth to talk, but then looks me up and down before saying.

"You look great today, Elsa! And, is that a rose in your hair?" she asked.

"You flatter me, Anna. Thank you. And yes, it is a rose." I answered, but my voice sound more monotone than I intended. My sister's face looks the tiniest bit duller after I responded in such a boring way. I immediately felt guilty, despite doing anything really bad.

I decide to break the silence, "What did you want to originally say to me, Anna?" Anna perked up again, like a small puppy dog after it's been scolded; she forgets the little things easily. I admire her for that.

"Oh, yeah! I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go to a party with me!" I gave Anna a questioning look as she continues, "But, o-only with your permission first," Anna slightly stuttered, almost as if she were afraid of me declining.

"I would love to go to a party, Anna. When is it?" I ask.

"Tonight!" Anna squealed.

Tonight? What am I supposed to wear? What am I supposed to do? Who is even hosting the party? Why did I say I'd love to go? Hundreds of questions flood my mind. I took a breath in and breath out.

"I'm gonna get ready!" Anna rushes back inside the house. She closes the door before I have time to object. It is around midday on this lovely, Spring afternoon. It's also a Friday to be exact. Oh, how I love Spring Break. My first day of school will be on Monday. I feel like it's along time to get ready but then again;

Tonight?


	2. Party Crasher

**Hello! Here's chapter 2 of Her Guardian. Please drop a review while your reading! **

**Enjoy!**

_I do not own any of the characters._

* * *

**Elsa's POV:**

"ELSAAAAAAAA! HURRY UPPPPPP!" I heard my sister drag out as I grabbed the keys to my BMW.

"Calm down, Anna, we'll make it in time," I said in a calm and composed voice. As much as I love my sister, she can be quite the nuisance.

I put my French braid onto my left shoulder as I walked outside, while locking the door behind me. My converse seemed a bit casual for a party, but then again, it was probably going to be like a frat party, so it didn't matter. On the other hand, my knee length, light turquoise dress seemed a tiny bit fancy. I unlocked the car so that Anna could get into the passenger seat. And just as I started to near the car, Anna complains again.

"Elsaaaaa, come on! We don't have all day! Or night. Or sunset, whatever time it is." My little sister grunted out the last few words.

I hopped into the driver's seat and started up the car. I drove off slowly and listened to Anna's attempt at small talk.

"So, what'cha gonna do at the party?" She gave me a big grin.

"I'm probably going to have one drink, and then make sure you don't get in trouble for the rest of the night."

"Are you sure you won't want to talk to any boys?" Her eyes gleemed mischeviously.

"No, Anna, and I don't think you will talk to any either." I said quite harshly, but I want to keep Anna safe and by my side, not in bed with some random boy. She's all I have left.

"Fine, have it your way." I was surprised at Anna's mean response, she has never been like this to me before. But then again, she is growing up.

After some driving in silence, I pulled up to a house, wait, no, mansion that has people streaming in and out of it. I can hear and feel the music coming though the house walls and our car doors, and it only got louder when I parked and got out. I tried to take Anna's hand when we both were out, but she pulled away. I feel all alone again, just like I did when I was stuck in the castle walls for all those years. But then I remember that this is just a phase for Anna, and she'll forget this and outgrow it. But I can't help thinking that this isn't the only thing that will go wrong tonight.

**Jack's POV: **

"Jack, I need you to go to this party tonight and make sure nobody gets hurt, okay?" Our group leader, North, said. It's more of an order, actually.

"What!? Why me? Can't Tooth or Sandy go? Or how about Bunny?" I exclaimed. Tonight was going to be my night off, I have every right to be mad! I promised Sophie (my little sister) that I would go to the movies with her. I guess I have to cancel that.

"I'm sorry Jack, but I don't have a good feeling about this party. I can feel it in my belly," North said, while patting his belly.

"I'll go, alright, but I won't be happy about it," I complained, "It's what I signed up for."

It really is what I signed up for. I am part of a secret group called The Guardians. We basically protect the people of this town. North is our club leader, and he's also the P.E. coach at Burgess High. The other members include Toothiana Fae, E. Aster Bunnymund, and Sanderson Mansnoozie. We are all students at Burgess High and were handpicked by our principle (Manny In. Moon)to be part of this club.

"I'll see you later, North," I bid my goodbye.

"See you Jack," North replied in his thick, Russian accent.

I walk out of our school's gymnasium and over to my car. As I got in and started to drive to the party, I remembered how I got into this in the first place.

_Flashback _

_It was a warm, winter day, but there was a warm breeze and sunshine on the horizon. You could tell that spring was coming. I was walking to the pond with my little sister to go ice skating, but I was foolish to go to the pond on such a warm day. _

_"Be careful!" My mom yelled out to us. _

_"We will," I replied as Sophie was dragging me to the pond. It was lucky of us to have such a nice pond just a walk from our house. Sophie ran ahead of me and put on her skates seeing that her friend was at the pond. There were others at the pond too, like Tooth, Sandy, Bunny, and North along with a few random others. It was peaceful. Too peaceful. That's when I heard the first crack. I heard Sophie scream. I looked to see where she was on the pond, to find that she was in the middle of it. I yelled at the others to get off the pond before the ice cracked anymore. Lucky for the others that they were all at the edge of the pond. I took off my shoes and started to tiptoe out on the ice. The cold didn't bother me; it never did, but I felt a chill go throughout my body in fear that my sister might fall though the ice. I also knew that I couldn't break the ice. My powers of winter made it impossible. However, I had to put on a show for the spectators. If they saw my powers, who knew what would happen. _

_"Jack, hurry!" Sophie yelled. She was starting to cry and it broke my heart. I was only six feet away from her now. All I had to do is bridge the gap. _

_"Hey, hey, hey, Sophie, it's okay. Um, don't cry, It's, it's gonna be okay. Hey, let's play hopscotch, okay! You jump towards me, and if you start to fall, I'll catch you, okay?" I stuttered most of the words out of nervousness. _

_Frost started to form all around me. I knew I couldn't keep this act up any longer. I looked around to see that all of the random people left, only leaving Sandy, Tooth, Bunny, and North. I look back to Sophie, seeing that the ice cracked more and more. She tried to make a step, but she wasn't fast enough. _

_"JACK!" she screamed for her life. I couldn't let my sister die. I shot a blast of ice underneath her feet. It made the whole surroundings solid ice. My hair turned white. It always does when I use my powers. No matter how many times I dye it a natural shade of brown, it always comes back. I was thankful that my brown contacts were still in my eyes. It made me feel slightly normal. I rushed over to my sister, kneeled down, and gave her a giant hug. She cried into my shoulder. _

_"It's okay, it's okay. I'm here. Shh, shh." I whispered into her hair. I hear commotion going on by the edge of the pond. It appears that the random people, I should be saying random couple, went to go get my mom. Everybody was at the shore. I start to walk to the edge while Sophie started to skate. When we reach the edge I hear North exclaim, _

_"The name is Jackson, right?" I heard North, my P.E. teacher, say. _

_"Yes..." I reply, with uncertainty in my voice. _

_"Well, Jackson, I would like you to join our group!" The jolly man exclaims with joy in his voice. _

_"Wait, what? Can, all of you just wait a moment? I have to talk to my mom." I need to get everything straightened out in my mind. _

_"Mom?" _

_"Oh Jack, thank goodness Sophie and you are okay. I was so worried when this lovely couple showed up at the door saying that you two were standing on thin ice. But I knew I didn't have to worry about you." She smiled at me. "_

_Mom, I...I used my powers in front of these people. They know." My voice started to break while I was whispering. _

_"Oh...Jack, it's okay. As long as they don't go telling the government or anything crazy like that!" She sounds okay, but she looks visibly worried. _

_"I'll talk to you later, mom." I start to walk back to North and his group. _

_"So, Coach North," I start to say while walking over, "What was that about joining your club?" _

_End Flashback _

The rest, they say, is history. The Guardians all know about my powers and promise to keep it a secret to their grave.

I'm drawn back to reality when I see the house with the party. I drove one more time around the block, and parked a little ways from the house. I don't want anybody to see my car and wonder why I'm here. As I start to walk to the house, I pulled up my black hoodie. I should blend right into the crowd. Nobody sees me anyways; it's like I'm invisible.

I enter the open front door to be greeted by alchoholic smells, blaring music, and a crowd of drunk teens. I still don't understand how this party is happening, these kids are 15, 16, 17, and 18! Where are the cops when you need them!? I start walking around aimlessly, but I have a purpose. If a fight starts, I stop it and if something is fishy, I investigate.

I eventually found myself by the pool in the backyard. It's gotten quite crowded by the poolside. The pool is filled with dry ice, and it makes it look foggy around. I sat down on a bench for a second, when I see a girl trying to fight off some guys. It looks like she's very drunk, but then I realize, she might have been drugged. I start to get and walk over there. I kept glancing over every second or so. She looks familiar. I think I saw her face in the papers. I don't know. I have to get over there. A group of three guys surrounded her, they kept trying to pick her up and take her somewhere (probably to a bedroom) but she keeps fighting back. And that's when the unthinkable happened.

She was walking backwards, trying to get away, when she fell into the pool. Nobody jumped after her, nobody paid attention. She would drown. And if she didn't drown, the dry ice would kill her first. I gave no second though; I had to go after her. But, if I dove in, the dry ice would kill me too, right? That left me only one option, I had to freeze the pool over. Nerves crept up on me. I would show my powers in front of this giant crowd to save one girl? Yes, it was my duty.

I stepped onto the water, and it froze all over except for where the girl was. I ran over to where she was, picked her up and carried her to the edge of the pool. She was breathing. She was alive. She was okay. But everybody was staring at me. That's when I ran, wait, I take it back. That's when I summoned the winds and flew away in the breeze. Nobody knew that it was me. Jackson Overland Frost was still just that. I just hoped that nobody saw the invisible brown haired and brown eyed boy behind his natural white hair and sky blue eyes. He hoped nobody thought it was him.

**Elsa's POV:**

Everything was completely normal. I took one drink. One. Now I'm dizzy. And tired. And I feel sick. And weak. Tired. And dizzy. I fought. I fell.

Cold. I'm never cold. Wet. No air. Water. Dizzy. Air.

Then it froze. Not me. Dizzy. Tired. No water. In arms. Ground. Safe. Snowy hair. Blue eyes. Sharp features. Ice powers.

Darkness.


	3. Aftermath

**kkm19: Thank you so much for the kind words! It means a bunch!**

**Two chapters in one day, lucky you guys! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

_I do not own any of the characters._

* * *

**Elsa's POV:**

It was bright. So bright. I sheilded my eyes from the sun that was pouring in from my bedroom window. I looked around to find Anna on her computer and her friend, Kristoff, next to her. He metioned to Anna that I was up, and Anna started to walk over to my bed.

"Elsa! Thank heavens you're awake! I was getting so worried! You've been out for a whole day!" Anna said with too much enthusiasm. Her voice rang through my ears.

"Anna, please, quiet..." I managed to croak out.

"Oh, right! Sorry! I'll leave you be," she said in a hushed voice.

As the memories from last night start to flood into my mind, I get a headache. I ignore the pain and try to remember exactly what happened. Anna and I had a little fight, and then we went our separate ways at the party. I grabbed a drink from the table, wait, no, a guy had offered me a drink and I took it whilst thanking him. A few minutes later, I felt dizzy, really dizzy. And then a wave of tiredness washed over me. I had felt like I was going to pass out. The guy that gave me the drink came back to me, and he tried to pick me up. I fought him, but he had a few friends with him. I knew I had to fight because I knew what would happen if I didn't.

I was trying to escape, and I backed up. I fell into the pool. But, how did I get to the backyard? I thought I had been inside. It didn't matter at the time, but if I would have known the pool was right behind me, I wouldn't have backed up. Anyways, I was underwater. And I couldn't swim up. Something was foggy, was there dry ice in the pool? But then the pool froze over. It wasn't me. I could also feel another magical presence around me. Somebody walked over the ice, picked me out of the water, and set me on the ground. The person, wait, he was wearing a hoodie, but I could still see his face. Icy blue eyes, or were they more sky blue? But he had white hair, pure white, like the snow. Yet, it turned into a bluish gray at the roots. I saw a glimspe of him running, no, flying off before the world went dark.

How long did Anna say I was out again? A day? Whatever drug was in that cup must have had a hell of a lot of a punch to it. Anna took Kristoff out of the room for whatever reason, and then comes back in by herself a minute later.

"Hey, our first day of school is tomorrow. You need to get up and back to tip top shape. Can't show up to class looking like a zombie!" She gradually got louder as she was talking.

"Okay, I'm getting up. What happened to 'leaving me be?'" I said sarcastically.

"Well, I realize now that you hate looking weak in front of people, and how you like to make good first impressions. If you want that, I suggest you get moving!"

I drag myself out of bed while Anna walks out of the room. "I'll be downstairs making breakfast if you need me," And with that, she was off.

My thoughts drift away from me again. I did not freeze that pool. I did not, I know it. The Frost Boy did. Hah, Frost Boy.

That Frost boy has left me no choice but to figure out who he is. I mean, we both have the same powers, so wouldn't he want to be friends with me?

**Jack's POV:**

Idiot, idiot, idiot! How could I do that!? Now everybody will know I have these blasted powers! I start to pace again. I was like this all day yesterday and apparently it carried over to today. I hear a knock at my bedroom door, and then my little sister's soft voice carries into my room.

"Jack? Breakfast is ready if you want some," She says in a small voice.

"I'll be down in a sec, Sophie," I reply.

I throw on my favorite blue hoodie over my white t-shirt and then walk out my bedroom door. The stairs creaked as I walked down them. Our small house was meant for two people, not three. I have to live in the attic due to there only being two rooms. I have to say, the attic isn't bad. It is insulated, has a window with a view, and is quite spacious. Excluding the part where you hit your head on the ceiling if you don't duck.

The smell of pancakes wafted thought the house, making my mouth water. I reached the bottom of the stairs to be greeted by my mom.

"Good morning, Jack," she said dully. I feel so bad about using my powers in front of that crowd. I didn't just risk my own life, but my family's life too. Mom always tells me how if the government figured out about this, how they could take me away and I would never see the light of day again.

I sit down and start to eat breakfast. Tomorrow school starts up again. I need to make sure to dye my hair and check to make sure my brown colored contacts are in shape. I might dye my hair a second time, just to be on the safe side. I'm glad that I wore my black hoodie and black pants to the party. If I would have worn my blue hoodie, everybody would have known it was me.

Why me? Out of all people, why me? Why was I blessed with these powers?

It's the question that's haunted me forever. I shruged it off like I always do, and think about the party, and the girl I saved. I turns out she was familiar. I had seen her face in the paper. Elsa Arendelle. She was the queen of a small country in Norway. And she caused quite the stir all over Earth when she froze her country. Literally. The kids at the party could have blamed the water freezing on her, but then again, I was walking on thin ice and every step of mine caused ice the cover the pool. I had left the spot where she was uncovered by ice so I could pick her up.

Did mom just say something? Anyways, then I flew away on top of it. They also know I can fly, now too.

"Jack!" I was pulled out of my thoughts by my mother's angry voice, "For the third time Jack, don't forget to make your bed and dye your hair. I don't want to see a single wight strand on your day-dreaming head," she said sternly.

"Sorry, mom, and yes I'll remember," I respond.

"Good, now finish your breakfast," she said while pointing a fork at my plate.

I started to eat again and my mom walks away. Probably to do laundry. I almost began to run by the events of Friday night in my head again, but my little sister leans in and whispers.

"Are you okay, Jack?" she has a genuine look of worry in her eyes.

"I'm fine, Sophie. I really am," I lied to her and to myself.

"If you say so..." she sounded unconvinced.

We both go back to eating in silence. I wish that I had never saved that girl's life.

**Elsa's POV:**

I am overjoyed about how the Frost Boy saved my life. It just hit me now that I could've died. I can't wait for tomorrow, I finally get to be a normal teenager! Jeez, I'm starting to sound like Anna.

As I'm walking through our garden, I start to ponder on how I will treat the other students. Should I be like Anna, sweet, peppy, energetic, and kind? Or should I be the Snow Queen I am, cool, calm, collected, cold hearted, and quiet? I mix the two character types together to find that the real Elsa is a cross between the two. I am questioning and wise, yet warm hearted and considerate. I like that description.

I truly am grateful to the Frost Boy. I am confused on why my thoughts keep leading back to him. I really don't know why, but I can't get his face out of my mind. He had looked so worried, for me and for himself. I remember when I was like that. Constantly worried that I might hurt Anna with my powers, but also constantly worried that I might reveal my powers. I'm glad it's different now.

A wave of tiredness washes over me, and I quickly sat down on the bench in the garden. I've had a lot of these today. Doing nothing but walking around, and then I feel like I'm going to faint. Anna told me it's because the drug is still in my system. And as if on cue, Anna opens the French doors and comes to sit where I am.

"Are you okay, Elsa?" she has a genuine look of worry in her eyes. I can't help feel love and affection torwards her. She has always been there for me even when I was never there for her.

"I'm fine, Anna. I really am," I really was fine. Just tired.

"If you say so..." she says sarcastically with a smile.

I give her a little push while smiling back. And she gives me a little push back. We stay sitting on the bench in silence, when I formed a little flower made of ice, and put it in Anna's hair. I then give her an ice mirror to see how it looks.

"Oh Elsa..." she is at a loss for words, "It's...it's lovely."

She puts the mirror down and jumps up. She quickly runs over to a flower patch. She picked a small white flower, comes back over, and puts it in my hair. I give myself a quick look in the mirror before hugging her.

"I've missed you, Anna," I say, fighting back tears.

"I've missed you, too," she chokes on her words.

We pull back from the hug, and both get up to go inside. All of my tiredness and worries have left me.

With Anna, I know that I'll have a great school year.


	4. First Day: Part 1

**Responses:**

Katarina Aguilar: Thank you for the review! And, about Anna, she's going through a 'teenager' phase, so I wanted to make her a bit more sassy and short tempered in a way.

HopelessRomantic183: It is a shame that Jack has to hide who he is, but I promise that it will get better (not this chapter, though)!

QueenMusicofLeea: Thank you! And I've been readin Jelsa fanfics for a while, but none of them really had what I wanted. I decided to pick and choose what I wanted, and put it in my own fic. What I had wanted most was a modern setting where both Jack and Elsa had powers. And I didn't want Jack to be immortal, so this is just how everything turned out to be. :3

Thank you all for the follows, reviews, and favorites! It means a lot!

Onto the story:

* * *

**Elsa's POV:**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock beeping away. I turn over to peek at the time,

"6:15," I moan.

I basically crawled out of bed, but eventually stood up. I walked over to the bathroom to get ready. That's when I smelled pancakes. Anna must be really excited for today. She's never up this early.

I can't blame her, I'm very excited too, I just don't tend to show my excitement. I went back to thinking about what type of person I will be today. Quiet and calm, yet kind and sweet. Make the best first impression I can, and smile throughout the whole day.

Nothing could go wrong; but then again, everything can.

**Jack's POV:**

I got up at 5:00. Not because I'm an early riser or anything (I actually would sleep in till noon if I could) but because I can't shake the feeling that something will go wrong. It's like there's a shadow hanging over me and I can't step out into the sunlight. What if somebody recognizes me? I know, I have to stop worrying, but I can't. Like I already said, there's not only a shadow hanging over me, I feel like I'm becoming a shadow myself.

I stopped pacing, I breathed in and out. I look at my phone to check the time. 6:15, and the smell of bacon drifts up to my room. I hurriedly get dressed into my brown jeans and white t-shirt. I through my blue hoodie over it, like I always do. I head down our creaky stairs and into the kitchen. Sophie isn't up yet, but then again, her school starts later than mine. I sit down at the table and my mom puts down bacon and pancakes in front of me.

"I have to get Sophie up and running. You can drive yourself to school," she says to me. And with that, she heads over to get Sophie up.

I finished my breakfast, packed my backpack, and headed out to my car. I left a note to my mom on the table saying;

I left early to go to the library.

It is true, although I don't go to the school's library that often, I needed to check out some magazines they had there. I was a bit curious about this Elsa Arendelle, and I knew that every magazine has mentioned her now and then. I mean, if you freeze a whole entire country at the age of 16, you're bound to get noticed. That's all I really know about her, really. She has the power of winter, like me. But, I don't think she has control over the winds.

As I'm driving along, I noticed the amount of people the road again. It was kinda dangerous since the temperature dropped down really low last night and we got some misting on top of it. The roads were slick on the chilly spring morning. A car crash wouldn't surprise me, but I wouldn't want that, would I?

I drove into the school parking lot to find it mostly empty except for the few teacher cars. I hoped that the librarian was here this early. It was 6:50, so I'm betting she is. If not, her assistant would be there. I believe her name was Ramina? Rapunzel? Rosalina? I'm not sure. Anyways, I park my car and hop out. If I didn't have a resistance to cold, I believe I would be shivering right now. It was 43 degrees fahrenheit. Oh, yeah, I forgot to say that I can always tell what the temperature is. I saw the occasional teacher walking around the campus, but not a single student. As I reached the library, I heard the school bell ring. I think that was the bell for the morning clubs to begin. They start at 7 and last one hour, and then at 8, school begins. That means it's 7:00 right now. I have an hour to read up about Elsa.

I walk into the library and was immediately greeted by a flow of warm air. I hated it, I hated everything warm. Not warm in the sense of nice, but warm in the sense of 'Oh jeez, it's hot outside.'

After the greet from the warm air, I was greeted the librarian's assistant. Her nametag said 'Rapunzel' so my name guesses were right.

"Hi there! I'm Rapunzel, would you like to check out a book?" She said excitingly. Her blond hair was really long, and I mean really long. It didn't touch the floor, but hovered an inch or two above it. She had sparkly green eyes full of adventure and life. She seemed really nice.

"Actaully, I'd just like to look around," I reply.

"Oh, okay then! Give me a holler if you do need help," she went back to her desk and started tapping away on the computer. I thought I saw a little lizard in her hand, but then again, it could have been a pencil topper or something girly.

I headed over the magazine section of the library and looked at the newest articles. They all looked really outdated or they had no news in it at all. I start to walk back to Rapunzel.

"Do you carry any newer magazines?" I asked.

"Oh! Yeah, I have some in my bag," she turned around, her long braid doing the same, and pulled out a stack of magazines from her backpack.

"You can keep them if you'd like. I've read them all three times now," she gave me a big smile.

"Um, thanks," I smile back.

I start to walk to the exit when she calls to me.

"Hey, wait! What's your name?" she asked, curiosity gleamed in her eyes.

"Oh, I'm Jack," I say. Nobody ever asks for my name, except if theyre saying. In Norway, we considerate rude to dance around what we are really trying to say.

I'm not surprised that the lady gave me a strange look. I actually expected it. "Oh yes, Elsa, I have your schedule's," she hands two pieces of paper to me. "You know, everybody here has heard so much about you. The town is about to burst with excitement. It's not everyday you have a queen going to your high school," she nods while saying.

"Thank you," I try not to sound rude as I continued, "And do you know where our lockers would be?" I tried to say in a sweeter voice.

"Oh sure, both of yours are just down this hallway, the numbers are on the paper,"

"Thank you, again," I said as I took Anna and we walk down the hallway.

We got here quite early. At 7:05, to be exact. I whip out my phone to see that it's 7:15 now. I hand Anna's class schedule to her and she reads it eagerly as do I. I had assumed that the hallways would be empty, therefore I did not have to look where I was going. But I was wrong. I was apparently so indulged in the schedule, that I bumped into somebody. We both fell down while Anna stopped to help us pick up our stuff.

"I'm sorry, are you alright?" I asked. He looks very worried for a reason I don't know. But, this stranger looks vaguely familiar, like I've seen him in a dream. I shrug it off because I've never met this person. I probably saw him walking on a street or something like that.

"Um, yeah, I'm fine," He rushed out. He quickly gathers the magazines that he dropped. His brown eyes looked very, um, what's the word? Odd? No, dull? Maybe fake? Something is off with this boy.

I try to help him gather his stuff, but he picks everything up very quickly, and walks away. At the end of the hallway, he bursts into a jog. What was up with him?

Anna and I shrug our shoulders at each other while we arrive at our lockers. Luckily, they are right next to each others. I think it was arranged like that, though. I open the locker using the code and start to put my stuff into my locker. I have a magnetic whiteboard along with a little light. Both are icy blue. I put all of my books I picked up a week ago into the locker. The weight from the backpack is now half of what it used to be.

"Ugh! Open darn thing!" Anna grunted in frustration.

I giggled to myself. "Here, let me help you," I say while taking over the lock. I look at the code, spin the lock a couple of times, and voila, the locker was open.

"How?" Anna asked with a gaping mouth.

"Magic," I say while creating a little snowflake.

Anna laughs a little bit and starts to put her stuff into her locker.

By the time we decorated our lockers to our hearts content, the bell rang. The first person I saw that came through the door was the boy that I bumped into earlier. He was very peculiar, quiet, nervous, and constantly looking over his shoulder. It looked like he had a bruise on his face now. I thought best not to get involved, but I felt worried for him. As he got closer, I noticed something even odder than him. One of his brown eyes was blue now. How!? He had two brown eyes 45 minutes ago. Now he has one blue eye and one brown eye. But, as I approached him, he broke into a jog again. He then ducked into a classroom, and he was gone.

I felt like those blues eyes were familiar, but the feeling goes just as fast as it came. I said goodbye to Anna as she goes to her first class and I go to mine. It turns out I'm in the same homeroom as the Odd Boy is in. Hah, Odd Boy. I think that the Frost Boy must go to this school. I must keep a constant eye out for his white hair.

I go across the classroom that is slowly filling with people I notice the Odd Boy give me a glance. I decide to go sit next to him. He seemed nice, just a bit, well, odd.

"Hello," I said softly.

"Hi," he said back sharply. Did I say something wrong?

"I'm Elsa, and it's my first day of school here. I was wondering that after this class you could show me where all of my classes are," I trid to say sweetly, like Anna does.

"I'm sorry. But, I'm busy between periods," he said nervously.

"Oh, okay then. I'm sorry for asking," I said in my normal sharp voice.

He goes back to reading the board. And I do too. The teacher had written down his name. It was 'Mrs. Corona', the lady looked very nice. As soon as the class was all settled down and after the bell rang, Mrs. Corona greeted everybody.

"Welcome back from Spring Break. I'm sure you all enjoyed it more than I did. You don't have to grade papers and make class plans," she chuckled a bit, and the class laughed with her. After the laughter stopped, she continued.

"I believe we have a new student with us," she motioned her hand to me, "Would you mind coming up and introducing yourself, dear?" she asks.

I get up and start to walk to the front of the class. My head is held high, and a small smile is upon my face. My dark blue skinny jeans show off my figure while my ice blue blouse keeps me simple and pure. I put on a slight amount of purple eye shadow this morning to add a small amount of effect to my eyes.

I reached the front of the class. All eyes were on me, but I was used to this. Being a queen makes you used to this type of attention.

"My name is Elsa Arendelle. I am 17 years old. I just moved from Arendelle, Norway. My little sister, Anna, is going here too, as a freshman," I finish.

"Would anybody like to ask Elsa any questions?" Mrs. Corona asked the class.

A few hands shoot up, and I picked on a girl with very curly orange hair.

"What's yer faverite coler?" she questions me with a Scottish accent.

"Ice Blue," I respond with a smile.

I choose another girl, but she has medium blonde hair.

"Can you do the ice magic thingy?" she asked.

I pause for a second, and remember how everybody knows about me and my powers already. I created a small snowflake in the palm of my hand. Gasps, oohs, and aahs were scattered across the room.

I call on the last person, a boy black hair and almost grayish skin.

"What about your parents?" He asks, his voice sounds a little British, but it has a sinister sound to it.

I wince at his question. My parents. I missed them so much. I feel the sadness and fear creeping up on me, and ice forms around my feet and the corners of the classroom. The temperature dropped 5 degrees.

Before I answer, Mrs. Corona speaks up, "I think that's enough questions," and with that, I go back to my seat. I then remember that my emotions control my powers, and I think about Anna and how much I love her. The room got warmer again and the ice disappears.

As long as I remember that Anna is here for me, today will be fine.

**Jack's POV:**

I was walking down the hallway with my face buried in the magazines after I left the library, when all of a sudden I bump into someone. It was Elsa. I start to panic. What if she recognizes me?

"I'm sorry, are you alright?" she asked with concern in her voice.

"Um, yeah, I'm fine," I tried to hide my face and pick up my stuff quickly.

She tried to help me, and I feel bad when I shoved her hand out of the way. I then start to walk away. When I reach the end of the hall I go into a jog. I always did this when I was nervous. I reached outside and the cold air calmed me. I decided the sit down on a bench to finish reading the magazines. That's when the Boogeyman himself showed up with his little gang. Well, he isn't the Boogeyman, but the kids here call him that. His actual name is Richard Black, but everybody calls him Pitch. Cause, like Pitch Black? The Boogeyman? Get it? Hah, I laugh at the joke I made to myself. I didn't realize that I actually laughed out loud.

"What are you laughing about, Frost?" Last name basis, okay then.

"Nothing, Black," I replied. The last thing I want is a fight. I went back to reading.

"Since when do you read?" He snatches the magazine out of my hand, "Hmm, let's see, 'Elsa Arendelle; Snow Queen or Drama Queen?'" He gives a sinister laugh, "Reading up on the new girl, I see? She will be mine."

Pitch raised his hand up in a fist and threw the punch. Pain flared up the left side of my face. I could have easliy dodged it or froze him right there, but I don't. I never do. I use my powers silently to freeze the part of my face that got hit. It goes numb, but returns to normal after a few seconds.

"What, you're not gonna fight back, Frost?" he asked, almost annoyed.

"No," I mumbled out.

"Fine, play it your way," and with that came two more punches. One to the gut, and one chest. I felt broken inside. I wanted to collapse in pain, but I stayed where I was, on the ground.

"Pathetic," Pitch spat out. He left me there to wither in pain.

I got up, and checked the time, 7:30. I headed to the boys locker room, set down my stuff, and headed over to a mirror. I pulled up my shirt and hoodie to find two giant bruises on my stomach and chest. I numbed the pain with my powers like I had down to the first one.

I headed out, and checked the time again. 7:35. I put all of the magazines into my backpack, pulled up my hoodie, and started to walk back to the main building. I stopped outside the door for a second and peeked in through the small window. Elsa was still in the hallway. And my homeroom was right past her locker. I hope we're not in the same homeroom. That means we'll have most of our classes together. And that gives her more time to put the pieces of this scattered puzzle together. The bell rang, and I headed in through the door.

Elsa gave a look my way and started to head towards me, when I broke into a jog. She looked confused again, but that's when I ducked into the classroom. Mrs. Corona was there already.

"Hello, Jack," she said in her sweet voice.

"Good morning, Mrs. Corona," I replied.

Mrs. Corona was the nicest teacher at school. She understood that some of us have troubles, and she was considerate if we did something wrong or if we were late. I think her daughter is the girl I met at the library, Rapunzel.

She starts to write down the lesson plans on the board when Elsa of all people walks through the door and sits down right next to me.

"Hello," she says, her voice is sweet, like honey.

"Hi," I almost bite back my tougue. As much as I'd like to talk, and be funny, I can't.

"I'm Elsa, and it's my first day of school here. I was wondering that after this class you could show me where all of my classes are," she asked. And again, as much as I'd like to, I can't.

"I'm sorry. I'm busy between periods," the lie rolled out of my mouth.

"Oh, okay then. I'm sorry for asking," she sharply retorted.

Mrs. Corona welcomes us back from spring break and offers Elsa a chance to introduce herself. She walks up to the front of the class like she owns the world. Then again, she is a queen. And after Elsa introduces herself, she calls on a few kids who have questions for her. The first two asked were from Merida and Astrid, two of the toughest girls at school, but the last question, was asked by Pitch.

"What about your parents?" he asks in an innocent voice.

That's when the temperature dropped exactly 5 degrees. I noticed ice around Elsa's feet and starting to form at the corners of the walls.

"I think that's enough questions," Mrs. Corona says.

Elsa goes back to her seat, and the magical presence that was around her before, disappears. The room temperature returns to normal and the ice disappears.

So, her powers are controlled by her emotions. Interesting. When I was younger, I didn't know how to control my powers, but I had fun with them. And as I eventually grew, the ability to control my powers came with it. My emotions somewhat control my powers, but I try to keep them hidden.

But that's it; all I can do is try.


End file.
